Projection systems are utilized to project an object at an object plane onto an image plane. In semiconductor technology, lithography systems may project a pattern on a mask onto a wafer. In some cases, imperfections may be present between the desired pattern provided by the mask and an actual pattern formed on the wafer. While some imperfections may occur randomly, other imperfections may be due to magnification error. The magnification error may be different in an x-direction and a y-direction and may be attributed to various sources, such as by imperfect placement of die on a wafer by one or more robots, wafer and/or mask expansion (e.g., thermal expansion), settling of compounds used for moulding the die onto the carrier wafer, and/or other sources. Conventional projection systems may attempt to mitigate magnification error by heating and/or cooling the mask or wafer to adjust (e.g., grow or shrink) a target image. However, such heating and/or cooling takes time, which adversely affects throughput, and may be impractical for magnification from wafer to wafer. Additionally, heating and cooling can generally only apply symmetric compensation, and may be limited by the coefficient of thermal expansion of the mask or wafer.